Mitis
Summary Mitis is the Goddess of Bows. Ristarte had sought out Mitis in order to train Seiya in bow techniques; however, several days later, Ristarte would learn from Ariadoa that Mitis was actually banished into the forest by Ishtar due to repeated offensives concerning her lust (details aren't provided for safety reasons). Powers and Stats Tier: At least Low 7-C Name: Mitis Origin: The Hero is Overpowered but Overly Cautious Gender: Female Age: Over 100 years Classification: Goddess of bows Powers and Abilities: Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Immortality (Type 1; it was stated that gods cannot die numerous time, although an item called the Chain Destruction is capable of permanently killing heroes and gods), Weapon Mastery (given she's the Goddess of Bows), Magic (Mitis stated that utilizing a magic arrow is required to learn the Shining Arrow), Light Manipulation (Shining Arrow specifically used hardlight arrows as a method of attack), Regeneration (Low-Mid; survived having her head gouged with arrows, two right through the eyes, and had healed from those wounds on her own. These wounds would've resulted in severe brain damage if the wounds weren't fatal), possibly Elasticity (Was stated to have eaten a hero before, though it isn't clarified as to wether she tore him apart or eaten him like a python), Resistance to Soul Manipulation (It was explicitly stated by Wohlks Roseguard that gods are immortal because their souls are virtual souls while their real souls are stored somewhere in the Divine Realm) Attack Potency: At least Small Town level+ (Was the originator of the Shining Arrow, which Seiya at Level 99 was easily able to master) Speed: At least Hypersonic, likely higher (Mitis can fire up to seven shots "at once" with Shining Arrow, a technique) Lifting Strength: At least Class 5 (Assuming she had tore the hero she ate apart, she would've been capable of at least exerting 30000 kN, or about 3059.1486 kg of force) Striking Strength: Unknown Durability: At least Small Town level+ (Took hits from Seiya's Shining Arrow. Seiya was Level 99 at the time) Stamina: High (Was able to take multiple normally-fatal wounds and still kept going) Range: Standard Melee Range physically; kilometers with Shining Arrow (Beel Bub stated that the effective range of magic arrows such as Shining Arrow was above the clouds) Standard Equipment: Her bow Intelligence: At least a century in expertise with the bow Weaknesses: Her insatiable lust for men may drive her to the point of going feral, forgoing her bow as a result, though she can hold her lust back for three days. Notable Attacks/Techniques: *'Shining Arrow:' This was Mitis' signature move and the move Mitis trained Seiya in. While Mitis is incapable of firing multiple shots at once, Shining Arrow allows her to fire up to seven arrows in rapid succession in a way that makes them appear as if they're fired all at once. Mitis was confident that no demon can dodge a 7-Shot Shining Arrow, although Beel Bub managed to do so in his battle against Seiya. Others Notable Victories: Notable Losses: Inconclusive Matches: Category:Characters Category:Female Characters Category:Light Novel Characters Category:Gods Category:Immortals Category:Weapon Masters Category:Magic Users Category:Light Users Category:Regeneration Users Category:Elasticity Users Category:The Hero is Overpowered but Overly Cautious Category:Tier 7 Category:Heroes Category:Good Characters Category:Protagonists Category:Weapon Users Category:Bow Users Category:Manga Characters